riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Removed and Unimplemented Features
(This is the continuation of Rejected Riddle Games. And you can help building this) Riddle School * Upon the first classroom, there will be a argument between the student and the teacher about having forgot to bring a tape to class. The student would claim he forgot it in his locker and the student will find an opened locker in the hall and bring back the tape dispenser to class. But the teacher meant videotape. She'd get angry but award you with something of no monitary value that JonBro can't renember. * The cookie machine was actually fixable or pluggable like in RS2. * On the cookie machine again, there is an another idea that you enter the cafeteria and the cookie machine is broken and then when you enter again, there are people working to fix the cookie machine. And then you come back again and its fixed. Riddle School 2 * The ending in RS3 originally going to be in RS2. * The bandroom or also the first room originally going to be two screens. * Instead of clicking the arrow and the static effect, you should move the mouse and then the whole screen scrolled to the right. * The section where the Chubb sits or beside the Teacher's Lounge is originally going to be a basketball court and two screens. And then on the left screen there was originally going to be a student who needs a bastketball and then Phil will going to find the basketball and its on the vent. And then you gonna give it to him and he was gonna throw it at the hoop and from the hoop there was gonna be a key that fell down. Riddle School 3 * The rubber band scene was originally where you hold up the rubber band and then you had like 360 view of the room that you could pan around in. * The machine in Mrs. Flask's room was originally going to make a quarter (money). However, JonBro realized that the money that should on the pudding should be exact and its illegal to have the machine-making money on a school. * The auditorium originally have a door to to the side where you could just leave the school. * The original plan for the monkey doll curse that you will beat the game three times not two times. Riddle School 4 * Originally going to be named Riddle University. * The dialogue from Phred's dream in Riddle School 5 can be the old dialogues from the Riddle University or now Riddle School 4. * There is also a grate under the cracked broken tile, in the game files, which was to break out of the room. As explained by JonBro, you would get a pencil from the pencil sharpener and then you would rummage through the trash and drag trash out of the way and then at the bottom there would be a string and then you would use the pencil and the string together you would combine them and make a little fishing like lasso and there would be a crack in this window and there will be something like bush outside so you'd use the fishing tool to get something from the bush. And then, they might have like paper clip and then you would use that to make a complete fishing pole then behind the broken tile theres a grate and use the fishing pole on something and degrade to pick it up but he didn't remember what it is. * The alien in back of Phil, also known as Diz, you can talk to him in alien-like font. Also, originally you cannot die if you click something. Riddle School 5 * On the room of Smiley, she originally on the right side lying on the bed, not on the left side. JonBro had to change this because he don't want people easily find the hidden door. Riddle Transfer Riddle Transfer 2